


No Body Can't Stop Them

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Hardcore, Invisible Cocks, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: A sequel to Hypno's Great Day.It is Sarah's second day in the forest, and she should really learn to not take a rest.AKA Some ghost types just really wanna fuck, and hey, she didn't stop them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Ghost Pokemon
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	No Body Can't Stop Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is dubcon that is bordering the line of noncon. This is a piece of fiction and this type of behavior is not acceptable in real life. Consent is very important people!
> 
> Also I'm on a roll, so if anyone wants to request anything, go for it.

It was Sarah’s second day in the forest, which would hopefully be less busy than the first. Her blanket was ruined, completely drenched in the aftermath of Hypno’s visit. Knowing that she could get another at the town she’s heading towards, she scrunched it up and left it in the clearing. Maybe the Hypno might take it. Her clothes were also ruined, so she took out some spare clothes she had packed in her bag. 

First she put on her bra, securing it behind her. Then she put on her shirt, a tight white crop top with a deep v line. Next was a camo patterned jacket, which had some helpful pockets and a belt to wrap around her waist. She had matching camo leggings, stretched taut over her full ass and thick thighs. Putting her socks and shoes back on, she slung her bag over her shoulder and was ready to leave the clearing. She knew which way she came from, but didn’t know which direction would be the fastest to reach the next town. She took out her compass to check which way was north before heading out.

As she was walking on the thin dirt path in the forest, Sarah couldn’t help but feel as if she was being watched. Self conscious, she folded her arms over her ample breasts to stop them from jiggling as she climbed over some fallen logs. Up ahead there appeared to be a stream with a few rocks to help with crossing. When she got to the edge of the water, she took a moment to relax, enjoying the sounds of the running water and the breeze in the trees. Off on the side, Sarah noticed the perfect rock to rest on. 

She debated if it was safe enough for her to stop at the stream, aware of what happened last time she stopped in the forest. Finally, her aching legs and love of relaxation won out, her legs walking her to the boulder. Crawling on top due to her shorter stature, she placed her bag at the base of the stone and spread out on top, closing her eyes to focus on the sounds around her. The clouds cleared from the sky and a perfect beam of light fell onto the rock she was on, warming her back. 

Making sure no one was going to sneak up on her, Sarah stayed there for a good half hour, ignoring the feeling of being watched to focus instead on how much her sore body loved the comfy rock. Just as her mind was starting to properly drift she felt something, or rather someone, lightly stroke the butt. Startled, she pushed herself up to look around, seeing no movement anywhere near her. Deciding that it was just her paranoia from the earlier events, she rolled onto her back and laid back down. 

Moments later she felt a hand rub her inner thigh, slowly leading up to her crotch. Glancing around wearily, she mostly ignored the sensation, aware of the fact that there were no visible living beings around her. However, her ignoring the feeling did not make it leave, but just increased it, hands now stroking lightly caress her boobs and crotch. Growing more and more anxious despite the lack of anything she could identify creating the sensations, she sat up. 

With her sudden action the fondling stopped. Now keeping her bright green eyes open, she stared at the spots the hands were to wait to see if she could see any movement. Her chest rose up and down at her quick breathing, boobs jiggling enticingly. Now four hands grabbed at her, two squeezing her breasts and the other two kneading her hips. She gawked at herself, seeing the fabric moving with the hands, yet no physical hands actually petting her. 

As if sensing her growing panic, yet another set of hands joined the other four, pushing down her shoulders and forcing her to lay down on the large boulder. They reached into her jacket and started to pull it off her, revealing her skin-tight crop top underneath. The hands on her boobs snatched her shirt and ripped it in two, exposing her large breasts to the world. Two hands returned to grope at her boobs as two more grasped the top of her leggings and attempted to pull them down. As soon as she noticed the removal of her lower clothes she reached down to fight it.

With her effort, the hands holding her shoulders down had the chance to aid the pair taking her pants off, ripping it off hastily. Immediately she felt the hands removed themselves from her waist and gripped the inside of her thighs, pulling them apart as a third hand slipped between her legs to massage her lips. Two invisible hands returned to her boobs smushing them and pulling at her nipples. One hand slithered a finger into her mouth to stop her from screaming, lightly wiggling inside and playing with her tongue. 

The fondling continued until she felt her pussy start to leak, moisture covering the hand now plunging two fingers in and out. The hands on her boobs worked more briskly as another pair stopped her from escaping their hold. Gasping in surprise, she felt something wet drip into her stomach. Looking down in confusion, she couldn’t see anything causing the wetness, but she certainly saw what was being dripped onto her belly. Strings of pre was being spread on her flat stomach, with another growing puddle of it on her thigh. 

Still gazing down at her body currently being assaulted, she could not only feel a huge invisible cock pushing between her boobs, but she could _see_ her boobs being pushed around the invisible girth. It immediately thrust between her ample breasts, hands harshly groping and squeezing them for the cock’s pleasure. The hand lightly pumping into her cunt pulled away, only for something impossibly huge coming to rub against her folds. Globs of pre was smeared over her quivering sex as it lined up for the perfect stab. 

At once, two things happened. The cock between her boobs changed it’s angle, now fucking both her boobs and insistently pushing against her lips. The cock at her pussy suddenly slammed forward, shoving the huge member into her. The two thrusted against her, getting as much stimulation as possible. Quickly she felt the cock in her pussy smash against her cervix, slathering pre over her walls. Now only pushing, her body couldn’t win against the unyielding monster inside her. Opening to the intruder, the cock plunged deeper inside her, squirting more pre into her unsuspecting womb. 

The owner of the cock fucking her boobs obviously got impatient as two hands came up to force her mouth open, his cock jamming itself into her small mouth. Hardly able to open her jaws wide enough, the unbending cock head was forced in. The thrusts of her boobs became more determined more and more of the seemingly never ending cock shoved more length into her mouth. Soon the cock’s goal of her boobs was forgotten as it re-positioned itself to press itself demandingly into her throat. Jaws burning at the incredible girth of her invisible assailant, more and more of the member was forced into her throat. Her gagging didn’t stop the determined cock, it rammed more and more of itself into her, neck swelling obscenely at the effort. 

The cock in her pussy never slowed down, still hammering into her with impressive speed considering it’s monstrous proportions. She could feel the two cocks speed up and lose rhythm, the body distending to their pleasure. With great relief, she could finally feel, and hear, huge balls slamming into her backside with each thrust, slapping her ass with each meeting. The engorged cock in her throat was getting close to being balls deep, still trying to shove more into her crammed form. With some particularly powerful thrusts and two hands pulling her face towards the base of the cock, the balls pressed against her eyes. Strings of spit spilled out of the side of her mouth as the huge cock grinded into her throat, the veins of the cock pulsating widely. 

With a few harsh jabs and insistent pressing deeper, the cock in her throat came. She could feel it pumping cum directly into her stomach, the bulge of the slamming dick in her pussy being buried under the incredible load swelling her form. Quickly she became overwhelmed, trying to push the cock out of her throat, but it was an impossible task. With a few jerks forward, the stream of cum became more of a dribble, the cock twitching every few seconds with the last few strands of seed. The cock did not pull out, but stayed in her throat, insuring momentarily that the seed wouldn’t come pooling out of her mouth. 

The hands around her hips squeezed strongly as the cock in her pussy sped up fast, jack hammering the walls of her womb with no mercy. With one final plunge deep into her core, the cock erupted inside her, filling her womb up in no time. The bulge in her stomach was forced to grow even larger as her invisible assailant crammed an absurd amount of his potent seed inside her. Larger and larger she grew until the cock ran out, with a few final strings joining the impressive load inside. 

At the same time, the two cocks pulled out, neither showing any signs of softening, she realized in horror. As she felt herself get rolled over, ass pulled up to face the world, she knew that her body couldn’t take more of this abuse. Unfortunately for her, the two owners of the cocks didn’t know or, more likely, didn’t care about this. The two beastly cocks throbbed in anticipation, engorged heads rubbing pre all over her body. She had no strength left in her to try to stop it when she felt the two cocks line up against her asshole and pussy, The pulsating cock against her lips stopped the cum from flowing out of her, pussy still tight despite the rough treatment of earlier. 

While the one monster cock slid into her pussy with little effort, immediately pressing instantly at her sore cervix, the one at her ass decided to push slowly into her, forcing her body to give into the unyielding member. With the mix of the cum covered length and pre spilling out of the tip, the cock won and leisurely slid into her. With the intent to scream, she widely opened her hurting jaw, only for yet another to get shoved in. Body exhausted, and shaking with the power of the hammering cock in her pussy, she couldn’t fight the new member. As the enormous cock in her ass was steadily pushing more of its impossible length into her tiny body, the cock in her mouth swelled larger as it stiffened up, using it’s more narrow tip to glide smoothly down her throat. 

With three huge cocks now inside her small body, she couldn’t stop her boobs from bouncing wildly as her chest was held up. Now with more leverage, the cock in her mouth rammed more and more of its girth down her abused throat. The previous load down her throat had made it far easier for the current intruder to probe deep inside. The cock in her pussy was thrusting wildly, obviously closer to filling her up a second time than the cock in her ass. With a few final pushes, the throbbing member in her ass was finally balls deep, rocking inside her and enjoying the friction from the cock assaulting her cunt.

With all three now thrusting into her, she could only let out a few choked squeals of protest as she knew her already distended body couldn’t hold more. With some harsh thrusts and some sharp slaps from his balls, the cock deep in her cunt exploded. Grinding into her cervix, the large load expanded her body even more, cum forced to pour out from around the massive girth lodged inside her. A puddle quickly formed under her, the seemingly never ending flow pumping more seed into her than what could escape. 

Not soon after, the cock deep in her ass was grinding into her urgently, twitching and spasming widely. As the dick in her cunt slowed down to a dribble, cum dripping out around it, the cock in her ass throbbed as it emptied inside, so deep that the load had no where to go but further inside her. She groaned around the cock fucking her throat as her stomach was forced to accommodate yet another huge load of seed from her assailant. Filling her up impossibly more, it pulsed in pleasure as it steamed into her. 

During the other’s climax, the cock in her throat was still brutally pounding into her, veins visible through her stretched throat. Slamming in and out, her stomach was still being distended by the end of the second cock’s climax. With her boobs jiggling and her stomach swaying with the power of the ramming cock in her throat, she could feel the engorged head starting to throb. With four loads in her, she knew what that throbbing meant. She attempted to bite the cock to get it to cum outside her, but it was of no use. Her jaw was stretched out too wide and the cock far too hard to even feel her efforts.

Burying deep down her throat, head kissing her belly, the third cock erupted inside. A river of cum joined the rest in her, forcing her swollen stomach to swell up more. Unable to contain it all, the load was forced back up her throat, exploding out of her nose and corners of her mouth, pouring over her body and onto the ground. Pulsating wildly, the cock continued to unload into her insistent on filling her as large as possible. With the two cocks in her lower holes keeping most of their load in, her stomach just grew in size until the third cock started to reach the end of its climax. Grinding against her face, it squirted out the last of its load in, Sarah now looking ready to deliver quadruplets. 

The cock in her throat slowly pulled out, as did the one in her pussy. The one in her ass only tugged out part of its length, leaving the enlarged tip to plug her rim. Naively, Sarah thought that maybe her invisible abusers were done, now satisfied with their efforts. Foolishly she relaxed her fucked out body. The cocks however were still as hard as ever, raring to fuck her limp body again. This mistake of hers allowed the yip of a second cock to line itself up to her asshole. Before she could realize what was happening, the two cocks ready to penetrate her ass slammed forwards, spearing her. She let out a silent scream of pain, throat too sore to make any noise. 

The girth of one cock was hard to fit into her ass, and having two shoved in felt like it was ripping her used body in two. The two cocks thrusted in and out in unison, a fast rhythm achieved. Cum poured out of her empty pussy which allowed the third cock to ram in. Her cervix attempted to stay tight, but was no match for the unbending cock rutting inside her. She laid there, on the ground, with three monstrously huge invisible cocks buried deep inside her, stomach swollen with their use. The two cocks in her ass were obviously over sensitive after coming twice each, the cock in her pussy only on its second round. Brutally fucking her limp body, the two in her ass slammed in as the one in her pussy pulled out, plunging back in when the other two slide out. Quickly and efficiently the three cocks pounded her nearly unconscious body roughly, all seeking their own pleasure. Her ass was stretched to the absolute limit, tight as hell for the two cocks hammering into her. 

Over and over she was fucked into, cocks pounding into her like no tomorrow. Too soon the cocks in her ass swelled with their incoming loads, grinding deep into her abused body. The friction of the cock banging into her pussy pushed them over the edge, the double load overwhelming her body. Cum filled her already bloated form, replacing all that escaped and then some. Throbbing as they came, she could feel them pump more and more into her, cum being forced up her throat and out her mouth. Cum attempted to gush out of her ass, unable to fully do so due to being so tightly grasping the beastly tools of her invisible assailants.

Their loads didn’t last as long as their earlier ones, seed now spurting strings into her distended body with every twitch of their cocks. Now just dribbling out, one cock tugged itself free from the incredible tightness of her ass, a small eruption of cum following. The cock in her ass wasn’t done, however, and started back up impossible, ready to fuck and fill her for a fourth time. The cock now out of her nudged up against her lips, cock still full and ready to bang. Lubricated with an absurd amount of cum, it easily slid into her ravaged body, screwing into her without mercy. 

The cock in her pussy finally shoved itself balls deep, trying to push even deeper, twitching madly as it grounded into her. With a few sharp jabs it paused deep inside her. As the twitching became pumping, she could feel more cum be forced into her, her cervix finally giving from the pressure inside her, cum gushing out from her pussy. Her stomach barely grew in size as the cock continued to pump into her, grinding itself deep. Despite the huge amount of seed inside, her cunt was still clenching the cock, milking it of its impossibly huge load. 

Before it was even done pouring seed into her swollen form the cock started back up, cum still spewing from the tip. All three cocks were fucking her holes, ramming and rutting and slamming and forcing themselves in as deep as possible, balls slapping her sore skin, leaving red marks. Her stomach swung with their pounding and her boobs jiggled with their power, covered in fresh and drying cum. The cocks never stopped or slowed down in their pursuit, still as hard as ever and spewing out some pre every few thrusts. 

With seemingly endless energy, the cocks continued to ravage her limp body, using it simply as a toy for their enjoyment. Utterly defeated and body shaking with their efforts, she hoped that someone would come and stop the invisible beasts, freeing her overwhelmed body from their grasp. She was not that lucky, and the three cocks buried themselves into her for a fourth and fifth time, the two cocks jerking out the last of their cum deep inside her, engorged members finally softening when the last of their seed was dumped inside her tiny frame. The other cock, only on it’s fourth round, still stayed stiff as it pumped her womb full, the big load adding nothing to the huge amount of cum packed inside. The two softening cocks pulled out, following them was cum pouring out of her holes. The two cocks, still squeezing small strings of cum out, covered her body with a fresh layer, marking her up. 

The third cock still pounded into her, balls slamming into her stinging behind. Rutting into her, the impossibly huge cock didn’t last long, already swelling with the upcoming load inside. Pulling out to the swollen tip, the cock slammed it’s monstrous length inside her at once, pulling her away from the brink of unconsciousness to feel the cock brutally hammer into her used limp body. However, instead of the load she was expecting, the cock inside wasn’t twitching in preparation to climax, but instead grew larger. With a final slam deep into her, she felt it pulsate as it grew. Grinding the giant member inside her, the girth swelled even larger, now nearing the width of her thighs. The length unapologetically pushed deeper inside her, the owner of the cock refusing to pull out to allow it room to grow. 

Rocking into her tiny form, the giant cock aimed to pull out until only the head was in. Sarah shifted her body minorly, and instead of the cock ramming back into her ravaged pussy, it forced itself deep into her tightening ass, sudden entrance making it ridiculously tight. The cum flowing out of her ass was now plugged with the gigantic cock shoved inside. Without it in her pussy, it allowed for cum to gush out violently, stomach deflating with the loss of seed inside. 

Without pausing, the cock rutted into her ass, stretching it to impossible proportions and rearranging her organs to his size. As the cock forced more and more inside her, the balls slapped her bright red ass. They too had grown when the cock did, and Sarah was now afraid of how much the cock would cum into her. 

Plunging into her with no remorse, the cock twitched and spasmed as it got near to its goal. Giving a few last harsh thrusts, the cock buried itself deep into Sarah’s tiny frame. The cock got ready to pump her full, but the extreme clench of her asshole acted as a cock ring, stopping the beastly cock from erupting inside. The cock ground itself in, pulling out the tiniest bit before ramming back in, jack-hammering deep in her ass. Sarah felt momentary relief, feeling that despite the effort the cock inside couldn’t cum, but it didn’t last. The pressure inside the monstrous balls grew and grew as the veins of the cock pulsated like crazy.

With the last few thrusts, the engorged cock finally managed to unload inside her. It started off as a small trickle, but quickly built up to be a gushing stream of thick seed inside her, gallons of cum unloading directly into her stomach. All the cum she had managed to expel from her overstuffed body was replaced in seconds, her stomach swollen to the brim. Yet the cock inside didn’t stop. It just kept cumming and cumming, filling up far faster than cum could escape her. Pumping in more and more, she could feel the cum traveling from the base of the gigantic cock to the tip, firing out into her. Her stomach was so distended with cum that it looked like she was ready to deliver quintuplets, yet the massive member inside still was cumming. More and more was shot inside her until it finally slowed down. However the small strings of cum from the cock were like complete loads of a normal cock. 

Tugging the beastly member free of her ass, the rest of the cum was split over her entire body, covering her head to toe in its seed. The invisible cock, still twitching and shooting small strings of seed, re-situated itself to thrust between her boobs, each fire of cum landing on her face. The cock, finally done unloading, was still hard with the stimulation her boobs provided. Re-positioning itself yet again, the massive cock attempted to ram itself into her mouth and down her throat. Fortunately for her, it was too large.

She could feel the tip of the cock drag itself back down to her pussy, smearing its seed all over her used body. Not bothering to line itself up, the cock slammed itself into her pussy. Unlike before, where the cocks fucked her as if they had no body, she could feel herself get lifted by the cock, now sitting on the enormous member. Looking down, she was seemingly floating in the air with nothing holding her up. With a gasp, she felt her cervix accept the massive cock head and with the help of gravity and a thick layer of cum covering the cock, slid down on it.

She looked down to see her pussy lips stretched out and clenching over the massive member inside her, but couldn’t see the cock at all. Invisible hands gripped her hips as the cock slammed in and out of her exhausted body, boobs bouncing wildly with the powerful thrusts. In and out it crammed itself into her tiny body, Cum unable to leave her pussy or ass due to the massive girth of the monster. Plunging deeper and deeper, pulsing and twitching, the cock fucked her like a wild beast, using her as a toy for its pleasure. Sinking down further on the seemingly never ending cock, she could feel it start to spasm as the thrusts grew more erratic. Forceful stabs of the cock inside her, followed by some rocking inside signaled to her that it was about to cum into her for a sixth time. 

The cock buried itself deep inside her, harshly rocking back and forth to help her body milk out the cum. Unlike the previous load, this one came out suddenly like a waterfall, slowly but surely expanding her stomach to the absolute limit. She could see her pussy lips widen and shrink with the pulsing of the cock inside her, feeling the huge amount of cum join the gallons upon gallons already crammed inside her. Unlike before, the cock stayed inside, forcefully filling her body up to the brim with its seed. More and more poured out as the cock continued to twitch and pulse inside her, forcing her stomach to grow a few more inches before the stream turned into a trickle, and the trickle into the occasional shot of cum.

Unable to move and barely conscious, she could feel the massive cock inside her finally soften up and shrink, staying inside to clog her up, not letting her release the massive loads of cum that was forced inside. Slowly but surely she felt the cock shrink in girth as her body tightened up with it, cock, now only half the length and girth, still massive inside her. She could feel the head be tugged out of her cervix, the tip of the cock pressed against it to stop any cum from escaping. The cock, decreasing in size, was still unbendable, and still was wide enough to stop any cum from escaping from her pussy. 

As she was laid back onto the cum covered stone, she could feel the smaller, but still giant member shift around inside her. She groaned as she could finally feel the cock slip out of her pussy, and due to the owner’s efforts, only a small amount of cum escaped her. The cock, now only a little longer than 9 inches, slid it still hard but shrinking from into her mouth, thrusting lightly as the over-sensitive cock twitched at the stimulation. The cock only pounded into her throat for a few minutes until it came inside, the load barely large enough to add any volume to the amount inside the small girl. While it didn’t take long for it to cum, the cock still took a long time to unload for its seventh time, pulsing and pumping like crazy in her tight throat. 

Slowly, it pulled it still unloading members from her throat, leaving just the tip in her mouth so she was forced to swallow mouthfuls of the seed. Now free, the cock, absolutely dripping with cum, set itself down between her boobs, letting the occasional squirt of cum to land into her agape mouth. Her body was absolutely drenched in the multiple loads of the invisible cocks, with layers of dried cum under the fresh. 

Unable to think clearly, she didn’t have the brainpower to question who, or what, had just thoroughly fucked her, and where the other two cocks went. Falling into the darkness of her mind, she couldn’t help but feel as if this would happen again...


End file.
